


He Shall, from Time to Time

by Karen T (poohmusings)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohmusings/pseuds/Karen%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's the consummate professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shall, from Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters do not belong to me.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the [stargate100](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100) _The West Wing_ episode title challenge.

Daniel tells himself he's merely extending a professional courtesy.

_"Major Davis should be arriving within the hour to aid with the negotiations."_

"Really? Well, I'll ... go pick him up, General." 

"That's not--" 

"No, my pleasure, sir." 

See, professional courtesy. 

But as Daniel watches Paul disembark the plane, he knows professionalism and courtesy have nothing to do with his offer. 

Paul sees him almost immediately. "Daniel, what--" 

Daniel has a million questions of his own he wants to ask: "Surprised?" "Miss me?" "Why haven't you come sooner?" 

But he instead grabs Paul's arm, pulls him into darkness, and kisses him. Hard. 

_-the end-_


End file.
